Father's Day Tribute
by Tracker78
Summary: A tribute/songfic to all the father's out there.


Father's Day Tribute

It is late June in Brooklyn, New York, at the Fangsworth residence the family is busy celebrating Father's Day together. On the couch, Kassy, Sam, and Sherman are sitting on the couch as Kevin Fangsworth opens the gifts his children and daughter-in-law have thoughtfully given him. Kassy frown sadly as she remembers her own dad, she gets to her feet, retrieves her acoustic guitar, and walks outside.

Sherman follows his wife with his eyes as she walks out to the backporch, "Dad, excuse me, I need to see what's wrong with Kass." He says.

"Of course, Sherman, go ahead." Kevin replies to his son.

Outside, Kassy is lightly strumming her guitar when a song suddenly comes to her. She begins to strum the notes and starts to sing very lightly and beautifully.

"I remember Daddy´s hands, folded silently in prayer.

And reaching out to hold me, when I had a nightmare.

You could read quite a story, in the callouses and lines.

Years of work and worry had left their mark behind.

I remember Daddy´s hands, how they held my Mama tight,

And patted my back, for something done right.

There are things that I´ve forgotten, that I loved about the man,

But I´ll always remember the love in Daddy´s hands."

At the same time, Sherman stands in the doorway, listening to his wife sing her song. He smiles and lightly taps his hand against his thigh to keep the beat. Sam walks up behind her twin brother, and watches her sister-in-law, plays beautifully.

Tears begin to trickle down Kass' cheeks as she continues to sing,

"Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin´.

Daddy´s hands, were hard as steel when I´d done wrong.

Daddy´s hands, weren´t always gentle

But I´ve come to understand.

There was always love in Daddy´s hands."

Her finger tirelessly strum as she continues her song, unknowing of the small audience that is watching and listening to her.

"I remember Daddy´s hands, working 'til they bled.

Sacrificed unselfishly, just to keep us all fed.

If I could do things over, I´d live my life again.

And never take for granted the love in Daddy´s hands."

Her voice trembles with emotion, but continues on,

"Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin´.

Daddy´s hands, were hard as steel when I´d done wrong.

Daddy´s hands, weren´t always gentle

But I´ve come to understand.

There was always love in Daddy´s hands."

Sherman smiles lovingly at his wife as he wipes a tear from his own eye, as her song becomes more emotional.

Kassy strongly urges her voice to carry the emotions that she has tried to keep bottled up for so long.

"Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin´.

Daddy´s hands, were hard as steel when I´d done wrong.

Daddy´s hands, weren´t always gentle

But I´ve come to understand.

There was always love ...

In Daddy´s hands."

Her voice trails off softly, and turns around sharply at the sound of applause.

"Um, uh, how long have y'all been standing there?" Kass asks with a slight tinge of her accent to her voice.

"Since you started playing, you have a very beautiful voice, Kassy." Kevin replies as Sherman sits down next to her and draws her close.

Kass blushes, "I wouldn't say it's that beautiful." Kass replies modestly.

Sherman hugs her, "Your voice is beautiful, babe, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He states as he pulls back and kisses lovingly on the lips.

Kass kisses him back, and smiles at her in laws, "Okay, if y'all insist then I give, I guess my voice is nice." She says.

"Come on inside, it's getting late." Sally says as she and Kevin head inside with Sam following behind them.

Sam turns around to look questioningly at her brother and sister in law, "Are you guys coming or what?" she asks.

Sherman looks down at his wife, "I think we'll stay out here a little longer." He replies as he looks back up at his twin sister.

"Okay, but remember the full moon is tonight and you know what that means." Sam replies with a shrug as she walks on inside.

Sherman shoots a look at his sister's retreating form, "Could you play another song, Kass?" he asks.

"How about later, babe? I'm ready to head inside, and try to get some rest." Kassy replies as they get to their feet.

The moon comes up as the couple starts to head inside, however the reflection of the moon on the door causes both to change into their werewolf forms.

Fangface smirks slightly at his wife and sweeps her into his arms, "(Grr) how about a trip upstairs in style, my love?" he asks.

Hunter smiles lovingly in return, as she holds her guitar gently next to her body, "How very kind of you good sir." She replies, leans up and kisses him.

He gratefully returns the kiss and carries his wife upstairs to their room, upon arrival he carefully places her guitar on its stand, and lays down next to her.

Hunter cuddles up to him, but neither sleep, "Do you think my parents are proud of me?" she asks out of the blue.

"(Grr) I know they are." Fangface replies as Hunter lays her head on his chest and he lightly strokes the back of her head soothingly.

She signs contentedly, "I just wish I could've told them one more time that I love them." Hunter replies around a yawn as she begins to drift off, but inside her head she says one simple prayer, 'God, thank you for the family I have and tell my dad I said Happy Father's Day and that I love him and mom dearly.'

Fangface rests his head on top of Hunter's and soon joins her in slumber.


End file.
